


The Little Bucky That Could

by samoosifer



Series: The Blind Date [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, stucky!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the highly anticipated sequel to 'the little steve that could'</p><p>"Absolutely amazing." -Barack Obama</p><p>"ngl its pretty good" - Dee</p><p>"wheres the sex?" - anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Bucky That Could

“So how did you two meet then?” 

Bucky opened his mouth to answer but snapped it shut at Steve's stern look. He always had a tendency to alter the story slightly, painting himself as not such a bad guy. But Steve always told it like it was. He dragged Bucky through the mud and did not care how dirty Bucky got. 

“This asshole.” Steve shook his head. “Lied to me. Nat had set me up on a blind date with one of her friends right?” 

Ryan nodded, an amused smile on his face as he looked between Bucky's embarrassed face and Steve's smug one. “He pretend to be someone he's not?” 

“In a way.” Bucky said slowly. 

“That's exactly what he bloody did.” Steve snorted. “Don't listen to him. Listen to me. So anyway, I'm outside the restaurant and I had just gotten off the phone with Nat...”

When Steve had finished telling the story, making Bucky out to be the villain yet again, Ryan wandered away to get another drink, laughing to himself. Bucky was once again left feeling a little bit like shit. 

Steve slid his arm around Bucky's waist and moved his lips close to his ear, his breath tickling him. “You wanna go outside?” He asked in a low voice. 

“Um- yeah. Sure.” Bucky nodded, taking the first step forward so that Steve's arm wasn't around him anymore. He strode off in the direction of the glass doors, not bothering to wait for Steve. 

“Bucky? Bucky, wait.” Steve called behind him, jogging to catch up. Once they were outside, Bucky stopped walking, breathing hard as the anger started to wash over him. “Bucky, what the hell is going on?” 

“Every single time someone asks you how we met, you always make me out to be this complete fucking asshole that told some big terrible lie. You make me out to be a villain in the stupid story and I'm sick of it.” 

“I'm- I just play it up for dramatics, Buck. You don't need to be upset.” Steve said slowly, taking a hesitant step closer to Bucky. 

“Probably not but I am.” Bucky huffed, flicking a stray wisp of hair away, his arms folded as he looked away. “My friend Sebastian said if it happened again he was going to kick your ass.” 

“I'd like to see him try.” Steve snorted, watching Bucky's face. When it still didn't soften he let out a sigh. “Bucky, I'm sorry. I really didn't realise it was upsetting you this much.” 

“It's been a year, Steve. Are you really not over it? Are you really upset still that I didn't correct you when you sat down?” Bucky whirled to face him, the street light casting odd shadows across his face. 

“No! Def-”

“Half the time you don't even mention that I traipsed across town to find you the next fucking day.” Bucky snapped. “I'm sick of it!” 

“Bucky, where are you going?” Steve called as Bucky stormed out into the street. 

“I'm going back to mine.” Bucky threw over his shoulder, not looking back. 

“Fuck.” Steve muttered, watching him for a moment before returning inside to grab his things. He went to their table and grabbed his coat, muttering bitterly under his breath at the sight of Bucky's jacket still sitting on the back of his chair.

“Stevie!” 

Steve lifted his head and smiled as Natasha came wandering over from the bar. “Hey, Nat. Great party.” 

“Thanks. You off? Where's Bucky?” Nat asked, looking around as she swayed on the spot. 

“He- he's outside waiting.” Steve lied as some guy strolled over. 

“You ready to go yet, Natalia?” He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

Steve straightened up at the sight. Natasha's birthday party wasn't private. There were still other punters at the bar. He stared down the man, daring him to try and take advantage of her. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” He smiled easily. 

“Andrew, you've met Steve right?” Nat asked, leaning into him happily. 

“Almost.” He nodded. 

“Almost?” 

“You stood me up that one time.” He raised an eyebrow as Steve's face blushed furiously red. 

“Oh! Right! Hey, nice to meet you finally.” Steve burst out after too long. He held out his hand which Andrew didn't take. 

“The past is in the past, boys.” Nat shook her head, detaching herself from Andrew's side. 

“It was probably for the best anyway. I heard you're shacking up with the guy who stole my date?” Andrew asked, looking around for Bucky. 

“Something like that.” Steve sighed, putting his coat on in an effort to end the conversation. 

“Fuck, you should have heard the call, Andy. I was so fucking furious that morning. He ignored all my calls and texts until the next night and I let him have it.” Natasha grinned. “Don't worry, Andrew. I made sure he felt bad.” 

“Thanks.” Andrew said grimly. “Anyway, you look ready to leave and Nat's ready to go as well. It was nice meeting you.” 

“You too.” Steve nodded. He grabbed Natasha and pulled her into a hug. “You okay going home with him? You can crash at mine if you need?” 

“I'm fine.” She sighed into his ear.

“Okay. Text me.” Steve smiled, letting go of her. “Happy birthday, Nat.” 

“Thank you! And thank you for coming!” 

Steve waved at them as he walked away, thoughts of an upset Bucky wandering back into his mind. Steve was torn. He wanted to go to him and make things right. But he knew how much Bucky needed his space after shit like this. Fuck it. Bucky could deal with this now. 

Steve slipped Bucky's jacket on over the top of his own and enjoyed the smell of his cologne. He tucked his hands into the pockets and started walking the ten minute walk to Bucky's apartment. Unfortunately, halfway there, it started to pour down with rain. Fucking typical. Steve pulled the jacket tighter around him and quickened his pace, breaking into a run at the end as the rain got heavier. He was drenched from head to toe and it reminded Steve of when Bucky had asked for Steve to give him another chance. An idea popped into Steve's head then. 

He made his way up to Bucky's apartment and knocked on the door, not caring if he woke any neighbours. It was only just past midnight anyway. When there was no answer, Steve knocked again. Still no answer so Steve started pounding on the door nonstop. He didn't stop knocking until suddenly Bucky was standing there in front of him looking furious. 

“What the hell do you want?” 

“So, a year ago, I was supposed to go on this blind date with some guy. Only, I was a complete fucking idiot and screwed up by not finding out his name before hand.” Steve panted, feeling triumphant when Bucky almost cracked a smile. “I ruined this gorgeous guys dinner who didn't have the heart to point out how stupid I was. I was an even bigger idiot by getting angry at him when I found out he wasn't my original blind date. But, despite all circumstances, we had an amazing time.”

“Steve-”Bucky interrupted.

“Let me finish.” Steve held up a finger to silence him, smiling at Bucky's small smile. He leant against the door frame and raised his eyebrows at Steve. “So the next day he spends what must be hours, out in the rain, trying to find my work to beg me to give him another chance. I was completely awestruck that this amazing, beautiful, funny and kind person would still want me even after I treated him so terribly. Since then, we've been going strong.” 

“You done?” 

“Not quite.” Steve shook his head. “We've been going strong until I screwed up yet again because even though, since that blind date, we've gotten closer and closer and we're not the same people anymore… I'm still a complete fucking idiot. I'm an idiot and I am so sorry for all the times I've upset you by telling the story wrong. Do you think you can give me another chance?” 

“Now are you done?” Bucky asked, pushing away from the door frame and unfolding his arms. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I think so.” Steve nodded. 

“Great.” Bucky nodded back and slammed the door in Steve's face. Steve stared at it in shock, not expecting it at all. He was about to turn away when the door opened again and Bucky's grinning face was kissing him and pulling him inside. He shut the door and pushed Steve up against it, holding him in place. 

“You really are a complete fucking idiot.” Bucky whispered, resting his forehead against Steve's. “Did you purposely get wet for this?”

“No, that was totally accidental.” Steve laughed, closing his eyes. “Bucky?”

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed, holding him tightly. 

“I love you.” 

Bucky jerked away slightly and looked at Steve in shock, his eyes wide with surprise. “You really mean that?” 

Steve nodded, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, I really do.” 

Bucky grinned, showing all his teeth and all his happiness. “I love you too.” 

“So…?” 

“So, what?” Bucky asked, stopping himself from kissing Steve again. 

“Do you think you can give me another chance?” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh my god, Steve.” Bucky shook his head, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and started pulling him towards the bedroom. 

“Say it, Buck.” Steve grinned. 

“You're a fucking dick.” Bucky shook his head as Steve kicked the bedroom door shut behind them. “But… I think I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on tumblr [here](http://www.cuddlysebastian.tumblr.com)


End file.
